


First Kiss

by biotic_raptorian_angel



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 15:02:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14499573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/biotic_raptorian_angel/pseuds/biotic_raptorian_angel
Summary: Moira returns after nine months of leaving Angela for Talon.





	First Kiss

As her fingers skittered across the glowing holo keys of her main computer screen, the test data had been plugged in and the final preparations were set to begin. Skimming over the text, her deep blue eyes fell to the last key needing to be pressed, her finger hovering over its glow before pressing carefully.   
The large screen before her came to life as data flood over it, text and numbers flying across the lit screen in the darkness of the room. Everything was going according to hypothesis for now, the prototype serum attacked the cancer cells instantly, but to her quick dismay they turned their attention to the red blood cells as well. Massive red letters flashed to cover the results now 'PROTOCOL FAILURE: ERROR'. This was the last glimmer of hope the young doctor had for their research to finally be of use, but here she stood before another failed attempt.  
Anger took its hold in her heart as arms flung across the desk, paperwork and notes flying into the air and softly landing to the tile floor at her feet. Smashing her fists to the metal desk top, tears now stream down her soft cheeks, landing on the white fabric of her lab coat.  
“Why isn't it working?! I tried everything, why can't she be here...”  
Dr. O'Deorain had been the one person who could always keep in time with the genius of her mind. They had a brash start to their partnership in the lab, butting heads at every test they had to perform. But that challenging attitude is what had made Angela strive to better herself, her research and what ultimately made her fall madly in love with the older woman. Five years of coexistence in the cold tile rooms of their labs had drove their fates to entwine, their personal research becoming that of the others with ease.   
Spending every moment at eachother's side, helping with data to be properly administered into tests, helping to bounce hypothesis off one another's genius. The two women had grown so fondly attached that when Moira left with no word or warning, Angela broke to pieces. Disbelief stained her heart for the first month, truly convinced she had been kidnapped or captured by Talon or some other rogue organization. She spent four months scavenging any details about her whereabouts to no avail, finally having given up and delving so deeply into their research, she found a small amount of solace.   
But every fiber of her being truly wished Moira was at her side now, to help her with their project, to hold her and tell her that frustration was only natural. Damn how she missed that voice, her accent and even her devilish smirk.   
As those memories flashed before her mind, a familiar sound of well shined dress shoes tapping along the tile caught her attention. In disbelief, she froze as a slender hand now rest atop her shoulder, fingertips rubbing into her tense muscles in reassurance.   
“M-Moira...? You are back? How long have you been standing there?”  
That angelic voice was now broken and barely above a whisper. The months that had passed were heavy with regret, guilt even for possibly pushing Moira too far, for her to eventually leave without warning. But now in this moment, Angela simply wanted to bury her face into that warm chest and beg her to stay. Her body wouldn't allow her to move an inch though, still frozen with shock as the one woman she truly loved was now back at her side.  
“Oh quite some time my dear but you shan't worry about that. There are more important matters at hand...”  
That deep voice, her Irish drawl, damn it still took her breath away with each word dripping from her lips. Looking over her shoulder now, blue eyes met mismatched and the sight of the taller woman in the dimly lit room was captivating enough for a soft gasp to escape her. But her mind was torn between anger for her leaving and lost love as she wanted to fall back into their old habits.  
“Easy for you to say that after after you disappeared for nine months without even saying a word and leaving me here with OUR project.”  
The words came out more harshly than she intended, frightened that they would now push her back into whatever shadows she was hiding in, she now turned to face the geneticist. Looking up to see that she hadn't changed a bit since she last saw her, those delicate hands shook as she fought back the urge to move them up to cup those sharp cheeks.  
“You betrayed Overwatch. You betrayed ME...! Why did you...”  
Before she could finish her sentence, Moira's right hand rose to cup her chin, thumb stroking along her plush lips and instantly freezing her mind to a halt. Words were useless as their eyes locked in a few long moments of silence before the older woman spoke.  
“Sshh...I will explain everything, but first...”  
That hand moved to grab harshly at the collar of her lab coat, pulling her hard against that familiar warmth and their lips were captured in a passionate kiss. The breaths in her lungs burned as a longing took hold, tears falling from her cheeks as smaller hands found their way to rest at Moira's sides. God she had missed this. Whispering between breaths, the words dancing along the other's lips.  
“I thought I’d never see you again.”


End file.
